


【瑟莱亲情向】密林日记

by Lucerous



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, a father's diary, how to raise a son like Legolas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	【瑟莱亲情向】密林日记

_**第一篇** _

* * *

亲爱的小叶子，我曾以为你会永远是我一个人的小叶子。  
  
记得你小时候，会拉着我的袍角跌跌撞撞的跟在后面，摆出一副任性的表情，口中呢喃着Ada在哪我就在哪。  
  
可随着年龄的增长，你早不再这样做了。  
  
现在，你亦成为了密林子民的守护神，英勇且坚韧。  
  
你所做的一切都能让我由衷地为你骄傲。  
  
常人皆道一个父亲最成功便是有一个出色的孩子，一位国王最完美的便是有一个出色的继承人。  
  
两者你都为我做到了。  
  
但是不是如此就没有遗憾？  
  
我却仍热切怀念着那个一天到晚缠着Ada的小叶子，那个会对Ada耍赖撒娇的小叶子，和那个曾任性许诺要陪Ada一辈子的小叶子。

  


_**第二篇** _

* * *

外面的世界起伏不定，而在这个国度里我们将永存。  
  
我的小叶子，你应找一个爱你的精灵共度一生。  
  
美丽安都会下嫁凡人，我又岂会因精灵的种族身份有所偏见，但合理的借口并非无其必要。  
  
相爱的力量确胜过死亡的神秘。  
  
你与陶瑞尔虽脱死亡之困，可并不会快乐无忧。  
  
她不爱你。  
  
久而久之，你会像人类过世后郁郁寡欢的美丽安。  
  
这一点，你尚未明悟，而我却看的清清楚楚。  
  
虽不忍心告诉你你那仍青涩的感情注定无果，但我也不能看你就此泥潭深陷。  
  
你还年轻得很。

  


_**第三篇** _

* * *

破例单独打扰了陶瑞尔。  
  
女孩对于感情总是比男孩更为敏锐的，我也成功地拥有了她的承诺。  
  
顺便一提，密林之中没有什么能瞒过密林之王。   
  
向来为敌的精灵和矮人怎能有好结局？  
  
陶瑞尔啊，我也借此给过你忠告了。

  


_**第四篇** _

* * *

都灵日的传闻与矮人正筹谋收复孤山的消息我早已知晓。  
  
这也意味着暗地里那股邪恶的力量要再次蠢蠢欲动了。  
  
密林的利益才是最重要的，又一场战争并不明智。  
  
只要夺回应有的东西，我便不再插手。  
  
可没想到你竟卷入其中。  
  
是了，我忘记了。  
  
你早不是那个会乖乖听Ada话的小叶子，也不是那个会完全忠于职守的王子。  
  
你有了自己的感情，并且还不能很好区分个人的情感与对于密林王国身为王子的职责。  
  
我可以纵容你的小打小闹，但你却公然违背命令离开。  
  
还是为了对你并无情意的陶瑞尔。  
  
不论是国王，还是Ada，我都为你的处分而感到为难。  
  
作为密林之王，我须如令所言，将你逐出密林。  
  
作为Ada，我又怎能看你从此漂泊在外无家可依。  
  
臣民亦几次劝我再给你机会。  
  
诚然，你是位为密林子民所爱戴的王子，也是我最为珍爱的小叶子。

  


_**第五篇** _

* * *

我是你的Ada，亦是密林的君王，你应知道我不可能去主动对你要求要一直乖乖待在我身边，即使我是如此希望你这样做。  
  
父子关系，长大了就会疏离。  
  
以前Lord. Elond如是说时我并未在意，现在却真是应了这句话。  
  
我曾见识过北方的恶龙与邪恶的黑暗，我的父王也正是因此丧命。  
  
没有精灵可以承受那样邪恶的诅咒，即使可以，我也不希望我挚爱的你来背负这一切。  
  
你是国王的孩子，密林的王子这一点不错。  
  
但作为父亲，我情愿永远为你遮风避雨，不需要你外出冒险去承担那份所谓的责任。

  


_**第六篇** _

* * *

聪明的信使，他值得些奖励。  
  
我很感激他私下的回报而非公布这个消息。  
  
陶瑞尔罪无可赦，你竟也要随她而去？  
  
小叶子，是什么时候你学会如此威胁你的Ada了，是断定我不会放逐你吗？  
  
......  
  
虽然我确实做不到。

  


_**第七篇** _

* * *

很好，没有人反对前往孤山的提议。  
  
矮人收复了孤山，精灵亦该取回他们的宝贝。  
  
并且，我的小叶子，你也是时候回家了吧？

  


_**第八篇** _

* * *

莱格拉斯，你知不知道你公然地彻底地断了我煞费苦心留给你的后路！

  


_**第九篇** _

* * *

亲眼看到足以死心了吧，我的小叶子。  
  
她根本不爱你。  
  
或许这样说很刻薄，但是事实。  
  
尽管我不愿承认，但外出这几个月，你着实成熟了很多。  
  
或许经历比岁月能更让你成长。  
  
罢了......  
  
既然出去闯是你的意愿，便去成就一番事业吧。  
  
北方的杜内丹人游荡已久了。

  


**_第十篇_ **

* * *

亲爱的小叶子，你记住，风雨交加抑或阳光明媚，我心皆与你同在。  
  
只愿森林的殿堂再次绿荫清凉的时候，你能回到我身边。


End file.
